My Weasel
by Crazy Shadow Ninja 53
Summary: "...you insufferable weasel!" Wonder how Itachi will respond to that. Mostly Itachi-centric AU-High School. One-shot


**Author's Note:**

_Hey guys! This one-shot is set in an alternate universe basically at a high school of the real world. Yeah, I know so many stories of that particular idea is out there but, eh, I couldn't resist, hehehehe. _

_This is dedicated to all the Itachi fans out there. Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would have made some serious money. :D_

* * *

A bright sunny day graced Konoha High School. Uchiha Itachi was leaning against a cherry blossom tree on the school's front lawn with his hands behind his head and with his feet crossed at the ankles. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed but stoic. A light breeze stirred wisps of his bangs into face and brought the scent of clean spring air.

"Nii-san."

Itachi opened his eyes to see his younger brother, Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke's best friend, standing in front of him. Itachi groaned as he sat up. "Why are you here?"

Naruto answered instead, bright blue eyes shining. "Rachel-chan was wondering where you are. Geez, you're worse than teme here; so darn hard to find."

"Hn. You better go to her. She's worried that you did not come to school, nii-san," Sasuke added throwing an irritated glare at Naruto. Itachi nodded his head in agreement. The younger boys left to their classes at the sophomore building while Itachi went to his first class.

As a senior, Itachi has his first class, World History, in the building behind the freshmen building. Each grade has their own building of red brick ordered in cross-formation on the campus with entrance (administration) building at its head. Itachi walked briskly his shoes making echoes in the hall. Crossing the lawn by sidewalk, he made his way to his first class with ten minutes to spare. As soon as he opened the door to a class fit for 20 students, he scanned the room for his girlfriend, Rachel Cross. His dark eyes immediately fell upon a petite figure near the window to the back.

Rachel was looking out the window and had not noticed him yet. The other girls, sadly, noticed him as wistful sighs filled the room and hateful glares targeted Rachel. Many girls did not understand why the great Uchiha Itachi fell for the petite brown haired girl who was currently lost in thought.

Rachel was a foreign student from America who moved with her family to Japan a short while ago. Her father had gotten a promotion at an electronic company where he worked that required him to move to the Japan branch of the company. Rachel knew very little Japanese and was in need of a tutor. Itachi was the perfect choice since he was the class genius and respected among peers. Thus, they met and later fell for one another. It had been a year since Rachel arrived and approximately eight months they have dated.

Smirking, Itachi began to reminisce the day she came in…

_Itachi walked briskly towards the principal's office wondering for a brief second if he was in trouble. Itachi frowned; if it is because of Diedara and Sasori's explosive graffiti like last time and they try to blame it on him to save their asses from the principal, he will kill them. He stopped at the door with the label, Principal Tsunade. Summoning up an alibi to get himself and his friends out of trouble, he proceeded to open the door._

_What he didn't expect to see was the blonde big-chested woman talking to a small brown-haired girl. The girl was standing as if to leave and was nodding to what the principal was saying. Itachi was confused but as he closed the door behind him with a soft click, he didn't show his confusion. The two woman turned at the sound. _

_Itachi fell into the captivating honey brown eyes of the small girl. Itachi gave himself a mental shake before assessing the girl. She had shoulder-length hair that flowed from her head like waves. Her face was oval-shaped and framed nicely with her tapered bangs. She was lightly tanned; Itachi guessed she spend some time out but not much. She stood at a height of 5"4' making her head come in level with Itachi's shoulder. The girl looked delicate in her white blouse and dark jeans as she fidgeted and adverted her pretty eyes. _

_HOLD UP! Uchihas' don't use words like 'pretty' or anything 'cute' related. _

_Itachi almost groan out loud. What was he doing? Pay attention to the principal._

_He walked towards the principal now listening to what she was saying. "…Now Itachi, as you are the school's honored student and protégée, I think it would be good that you would help Rachel Cross here (gestures to the brown haired girl). She needs help at least for the next few months because her Japanese is very poor and she might not be able to keep up. I also know that you are one of the few students that can speak English very well." _

_Itachi nodded, "Hn."_

"_Alright," the principal said in English, looking around for a certain alcohol, "Rachel please follow Mr. Uchiha to your classes; you have the same as his."_

That was when he met her. At first, she was shy and awkward, unable to pronounce even the easiest Japanese words. She would mostly speak English to Itachi and rely on him for help. To Itachi, it was annoying and at one point said this out loud to his friend, Kisame. This was barely two months later since Rachel arrived.

_There was no getting through that girl. Every time he tried to get her to talk to him in Japanese so that she could practice she always responded in English. Finally, he walked out of the library in which they were spending their study hall period time in. He bumped into Kisame as he was walking away from the library eyebrows furrowed in irritation and mouth set in a deep frown. _

"_Oi, what's wrong with you?" Kisame asked. The blue-tinted skin man looked downright scary with piercing dark eyes, abnormal sharp teeth, and blue hair shaped like a fin, but his friends knew him as a likable (most of the time), humble person. One of his straight eyebrows rose at the state Itachi was in. When Itachi was irritated, it's usually because of annoying fan girls pestering him, but they were nowhere to be found. _

"_Rachel is annoying," Itachi answered. _

_Kisame laughed. "You think all girls are annoying."_

"_Hn."_

"_But humor me. What about her is annoying?"_

"_She just is. She is so foolish to think she can't learn without actually speaking the language. The only way for her to learn faster is to speak the language. She is just so frustrating and irritating with her big eyes and frightened appearance. It makes her seem weak and in need of protection—" _

_Kisame cut him off with a smirk. "So I'm guessing you like her huh?"_

_At that, Itachi looked up with surprise and disbelief etched on his face. "What? Are you deaf?"_

_Kisame shrugged with an annoying smug smirk that made Itachi want to smack it off. "Come on. You can't deny that she is quite pretty with those bright blue eyes and that beautiful dark blonde hair that cascades in waves down her back."_

"_First of all, her eyes are the color of melted honey and her hair is a rich dark brown color with golden highlights. And second, she—for damn's sake, why are you laughing?"_

_Kisame was indeed laughing at _him_. "I didn't know you knew her hair color _and_ eye color let alone the exact shade."_

"…"

_Smirk._

"_Bastard."_

Okay, back then, he was in denial.

"Alright, students please take you're seats."

Itachi was wretched from his trip down memory lane. He turned around to look at the teacher with an air of cockiness. Then he turned back to go to his seat next to Rachel. He placed a hand on her shoulder which made her start and turn towards him. Before she could greet him, he swooped down and placed kiss on her forehead; Rachel blushed, smiling in contentment as she looked at him with bright honey eyes. He smirked cockily at her as he took his seat next to her. Both of them oblivious to the jealous stares thrown their way—mainly Rachel's way.

"Where have you been? I was looking for you," Rachel asked in a soft voice. Rachel has now mastered Japanese and can now speak fluently with only a hint of the American accent she had come with.

"I was reminiscing," Itachi replied.

Rachel gave him a questioning gaze then turned to the teacher who began the lecture. Itachi added, "I was out front under the cherry blossom tree where we had our first kiss."

Rachel didn't reply but the happy smile on her face tells him that she is also thinking about that day...

_After school, they were screaming in English at each other with a few Japanese curse words mixed in. It has been at least four months since Rachel has arrived. Rachel has settled well within Japan and has learned—bit by slow bit, if you asked Itachi—to get over her aversion to speak Japanese aloud. _

_They were arguing with each other. The real topic of the argument long forgotten. Their friends looked at them with amusement while the fan girls were murderous. The rest were bewildered as if they did not know whether to break up the fight or let it alone; after all, those two had so much sexual tension it was bound to happen. Now all that we need to do is set up a bet on how fast they would get together. _

_Rachel shouted, over her shoulder as she walked down the hall of the entrance building, "You think you're so great and that everything revolves around you. But you know what, not everyone is as blessed as you." _

_Itachi followed close by, walking in an almost military fashion: back straight, fist clenched, and head high. His face was expressionless but his dark eyes were burning which made boys cringed and prayed for the girl's safety. The girls hyperventilated as the intense gaze swept passed them. _

"_Well," Itachi's low baritone reached Rachel's ears, causing involuntary shivers up her spine that she immediately quenched down. "If you got rid of that princess act, then maybe you would actually see that there are those of us who lead a normal life."_

_Rachel whirled around and let a hysterical laugh. "Princess Act? Are you serious? If you actually looked in the mirror you would find out that anyone who could be as melodramatic as a princess would be you. I know it was you who beat up Diasuke for just looking at me. I know this because I found out through Ino."_

"_Hn. He was looking at you in an inappropriate way."_

"_What inappropriate way, you insufferable weasel?!"_

_Everything went dead silent. Rachel could feel the dark aura coming from the elder Uchiha, but she held her head high. Everyone waited with bated breath. The fan girls looked on with chilling hope that Rachel will get what she deserves for an offense. Friends of Itachi (Akatsuki, the group that Itachi and his friends call themselves) widen their eyes in amusement and surprise. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Sakura gulped with worry and exasperation at her older friend, Rachel. Naruto was being quiet for once his whiskered face twitching in anticipation. _

_Itachi stalked up to her. He faintly noticed that she was under the cherry blossom tree. Its bright background contrasted nicely with Rachel's darker features and made her look lovely—even if she is now flushing angrily. Her eyes were sharp as they narrowed dangerously as he came close. She had on a fierce expression but the slight shaking of her hands tells him that she is wary of him. He felt the corners of his tug upward to form a smirk._

_Rachel could feel the dangerous intent coming from Itachi. Oh hell, indeed, that she had to pick a fight with him of all people. But there is absolutely no way she is going to back down even though she is slightly—hence, __**slightly**__—nervous about what might happen. That sexy—she amended, __**annoying**__—smirk graced his face; but she could tell that this smirk was different than the others. How? She doesn't know, but it made her more nervous._

_He stopped in front of her. She looked up to him with a defiant expression and raised her eyebrows. Her hands were on her hips, and Rachel looked ready to lash out at a moment's notice. For a second, they stood under the cherry blossom tree with cherry blossoms blown by the spring breeze. _

_His hand shot out to wrap around her waist pulling her against him. Rachel tumbled against Itachi and rose her head to protest… _

_Sasuke's dark eyebrow rose._

_Sakura's green eyes widened._

_Friends of Itachi whistled (the males mostly while the only girl, Konan, could only clap)._

_Fan girls shrieked in anger and shock._

_Naruto along with the rest of the people watching could only gape at the display in front of them._

_Itachi was kissing Rachel. As in, they were MAKING OUT. _

_He had wrapped both arms around waist and lifted her up a little to kiss her without bending down. Rachel had both arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi had tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Rachel automatically tighten her hold but seemed to remember herself as she broke the kiss. _

_Breathily heavily, Rachel said, dazed, "I didn't know a weasel like you could kiss—"_

_Itachi had recaptured her lips yet again. He muttered against her lips, "Annoying woman."_

_Rachel pushed him off and said, scathingly, "Why you little weasel—"_

_Itachi cut her off with a breathless kiss as he tugged her back to him. He chuckled lightly, his breath mingling with hers and triggering her blush. "Quiet woman and let me kiss you."_

_He kissed her some more leaving a stunned Rachel with stained cheeks and a content smile. An arm around her shoulders, Itachi led Rachel off the front lawn of the school to the parking lot for his car._

_As for the crowd…_

"_I WON THE BET! TAKE THAT, GUYS."_

"_Calm down, Kisame. We know we owe you twenty bucks each, yeah."_

"_THAT REALLY HAPPENED! TEME, ARE MY EYES DECEIVING ME?"_

"_No need to shout, Naruto. Honestly, you're going to ruin my ears."_

"_Hn. I knew nii-san liked Rachel-san."_

"_NOOOOO! Itachi-kun is going with that foreign freak." _

"—_I know right—"_

"—_she isn't that pretty—"_

"—_yeah she's nothing but a stupid—"_

"_FREAK? STUPID? WHY YOU…"_

"_What are you gonna do about it, Forehead freak?"_

"_Yeah, gonna use that big forehead to hit us—"_

"_AAAAAAHHHHH!"_

_Smirk. "Stupid fan girls."_

The school day had finished. Itachi and Rachel held hands as they walked across the parking lot after school. After spotting the car and getting inside, Rachel leaned over to the driver side and stroked Itachi's pale flawless cheek.

"You're still an insufferable weasel, Itachi," Rachel said in English.

Itachi glared at her and grabbed her neck pulling her into a kiss. Rachel smirked against his lips then switched to Japanese. "You still hate that, weasel-chan."

"Quiet you annoying woman," Itachi muttered against her lips before deepening the kiss.

Rachel laughed before responding to his demanding kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

_Ha ha! I always wonder what would happen if his foreign girlfriend found out that Itachi means 'weasel' and how would Itachi respond. Nice way Itachi shut Rachel up, eh?_

_Yeah, in case you were confuse the whole dialogue between the characters were in Japanese but somehow we are able to understand them as if we have mechanical translators on us during the whole one-shot. XD Another thing is that everyone can understand English, more or less, but can't speak it except a few i.e. Itachi._

_Well, there you go, my first one-shot. Hope you liked it. :D_

_I'll be posting more stories later, but it will be totally random. All I can say is that I plan to write more this summer. __So read and review. Shower me with your compliments. ;)_


End file.
